Desires
by xXxDarkxRainbowxXx
Summary: Ichigo has been having sexual dreams lately, but doesn't know with who because her eyes are always closed and no voices spoke. LEMONS
1. Chapter 1

_I felt his thrusts, deeper, faster, harder. My mind as numb with the feeling of his member pounding me and I was screaming out in pure pleasure._

Ichigo shot up in her bed. What was that dream about? She shook it off, planning not to think about it again. But She felt aroused feeling between my legs and tried to ignore it, finding it more difficult by the minute. Ichigo groaned and decided to get up and get ready for her date with Masaya. She picked out a pink sundress with a black ribbon around her waist and took her pajamas's off. She put her bra on, clipping it in the back, slipped her underwear on and put the sundress on over my head. She fixed her hair, putting it into her usual two pigtails, using pink ribbon instead to match her dress.

Ichigo ran down the stairs to the door to slip her black platform sandals on.

"Bye mom!" She called out and walked out the door, heading toward the restaurant Masaya has told her to meet him at. Ichigo hummed happily as she walked. '_another date with Masaya! oh how lucky I am that a boy like him is interested in me! __me__ of all the pretty girls in school!'_.

She checked in the windows before she walked to Masaya, making sure everything was in place and sat across from Masaya.

"Hello, Ichigo!" He smiled happily and Ichigo stared. _'his smile is wonderful!'_ She thought to herself. "Ichigo?" She snapped out of her daze hearing her name.

"Sorry Masaya! Guess I got lost in thought. Hello to you as well!" Ichigo smiled brightly. Masaya smiled in return and they began to chat.

"I'm glad you got a day off of work to come out with me"

"Oh its not a problem! I work there to much anyways and my boss is mean" Ichigo replied. _'not to mention Kisshu normally shows up when I work, he's such an annoyance.'_ Ichigo sighed at her thought.

"Are you alright, Ichigo?" Masaya asked in a worried tone, "Are you not enjoying yourself?"

"Oh no! It's wonderful Masaya. Thank you for taking me here" Ichigo gave off a smile, but found herself thinking of her dream last night and flushed a dark crimson red. The boy on top of her must have been Masaya, right? Her eyes were closed from pleasure so she didn't see the face. She saw Masaya's questioning look and she was embarrassed. How could she explain to him what she was thinking? That she fantasized of them having sex in her dream last night? She couldn't say that!

"Are you sure you're okay, Ichigo?" He gave a concerned expression.

"Oh yeah I'm totally fine! Probably just still tired from how much I've been working lately, I'm fine though, really!"

"Alright, I won't keep you here long then."

"No! I wanna spend time with you Masaya." Ichigo pouted, they hadn't had a date in over a week and Ichigo missed him.

"Okay." He smiled at her, "Would you like to go for a walk? It's such a nice day out." Ichigo nodded happily and they both got up.

"Uhm, actually, i need to use the restroom," Ichigo blushed, "I'll be right back!" She went off to the bathroom and went into a stall.

She took a deep breath not really having to use the bathroom. _'Come on girl you're on a date! With Masaya! Stop thinking of that dream and get back to that date!'. _As she was about to unlock the door, a familiar face appeared before her. she gasped and fell sitting on the toilet.

"Hello Neko-Chan!" The alien boy grinned.

"Kisshu!" She hissed, "What are you doing here? this is the girls bathroom!"

"Like i care, Koneko-Chan. I just came to relieve you." He smirked and went onto his knee's, the mischief clear in his eyes.

"What!?" She tried to back away as Kisshu lifted her dress and pulled her panties down, "Kisshu stop it!"

"Why? You're already so wet Koneko-Chan!" He grinned and gave her womanhood a quick peck. Ichigo blushed deeply, not struggling anymore and closed her legs, shaking her head. "You'll love it." He grabbed her knee's and spread her legs apart and inserted a finger into her. Ichigo let out a whimper.

"Please don't... K-Kisshu..." She was scarlet red now. Kisshu began to pump his finger in and out of her, her wet entrance small and unused.  
Ichigo held back a moan, knowing someone could walk in at any moment. She felt another finger being inserted and she lightly gasped and bit her lip. Her face was as red as her hair by now. she shut her chocolate brown eyes.

"Do you like this, Ichigo?" She heard Kisshu's playful voice reach her ears and her fuzzy black cat ears and tail popped out in surprise.

"K... Kisshu..." She lightly moaned out. He smiled and pumped his fingers a bit faster and rubbed her clit with his thumb. Ichigo gasped and bucked her hips. She was getting close to her climax. No matter how badly she wanted to cum onto his fingers, she didn't want to give Kisshu that satisfaction.

Suddenly she felt the pleasure vanish and opened her eyes. '_He's gone?! Damn that Kisshu!'_ She hissed in annoyance. She felt the need to cum, and he left. That bastard is toying with her. dismissing the thought she got up and pulled her panties up and quickly went to Masaya again. She rubbed her thighs together, her pussy still wet and wanting more. _'the time i didn't want him to leave!'_

\\\\

Hope you guys liked the first Chapter! I'm sorry for any mistakes! Dx Review please! :3


	2. Chapter 2

Ichigo dragged her feet into the door after her date with Masaya. It had gone horribly. Mainly because a perverted alien had decided to show up and have fun with her. It was all Ichigo could think about on the date and how much she wanted him to do it again. She found herself blushing again and trudged up to her pink furnished bedroom. She bit her lip for a moment, then shut her door and locked it. _'just until you cum Ichigo...'_ the red-head told herself and stripped off her clothing.

She laid down on her back and the white sheets of her bed. She spread her legs open and inched her fingers towards her womanhood. _'should I really do this? Kisshu left me wanting to cum so badly, little bastard left me to suffer in discomfort' _Ichigo thought to herself as she slid a finger inside herself. Ichigo blushed at the feeling and began to move her finger in and out slowly.

"nnnnh." She let out a small moan and pinched her own nipple.

"ahh, Neko-Chan, enjoying yourself there?" A teasing voice sounded from by her window. Ichigo quickly looked at the window to see non other than Kisshu. The one who left her in the bathroom.

"Kisshu get out"

"You don't want me to continue?" Ichigo gulped and Kisshu smirked, knowing the answer he crawled onto her bed.

"W-What are you going to do?" Ichigo asked innocently. Kisshu said nothing in response and took her and and places it away from her wet pussy. He lowered his head and gave a small lick on her lower lips. Ichigo let out a little gasp at the wetness of his tongue and turned red.

Kisshu began to prob at her clit with his tongue, making the cat girl clutch the sheets. He moved his tongue from her inner lips to her outer llips on one side. He did this for a while, listening to Ichigo's whimpers. Kisshu then took her lips into his mouth and massage them with his tongue.

"K-Kisshu!" Ichigo let out. Kisshu smirked at the sound of his named and began to prob her hole with his tongue. Ichigo mewled in content as Kisshu twisted and quickly moved his tongue in and out of her pussy. He moved to her clitoris and moved the tip of his tongue in circles gently around.

"Oh gods, Kisshu!" Ichigo let out again, becoming wetter with everything Kisshu did to her. Kisshu then began to give her exposed clitoris quick sucks, enveloping it with his mouth momentarily and releasing it. This made Ichigo cry out in Ecstasy. Kisshu loved these sounds she made and started flicking his tongue on her clit while it was in his mouth. Ichigo arched her back and let a moan escape her lips.

"Oh Kisshu!" She screamed out, twisting the sheets in her hands. Ichigo was about to climax again, and she wouldn't have Kisshu leave her hanging again. "You'd better not leave this time Kisshu!" She hissed, but wound up moaning his name as he inserted two fingers into her deeply. He showed know signs of leaving this time as he began to thrust his fingers in and out of her while flicking her clit with his tongue.

"Oh kisshu, Yes!" Ichigo screamed out as she came onto his fingers. She sighed as she felt the fingers being removed from her and the tongue stoping its flicking.

"You owe me, Koneko-Chan" He said, eyes sparkling with mischief. Ichigo blushed and found fingers in front of her lips, dripping with her juices. "suck my fingers clean" He ordered and Ichigo wasn't in any place to disobey at this point and took his hand and sucked on his two wet fingers. As she cleaned his fingers of her insides she could feel his hand griping onto her chest. She blushed scarlet red, but didn't deny him any access. A sudden image of Masaya's face hit her like an arrow.

"G-Get off!" She suddenly screeched and shoved him off of her bed.

"You know you enjoyed it, Neko-Chan!" Kisshu smiled as he vanished in a ripple of air. She let out a long sigh and laid her head onto her pillow.

\\\\

Done! =D Yay for short update waits :33


	3. Chapter 3

_In and out, in and out. The pleasure was building all around me. The intensity set my whole body on fire it felt like._

__/

Ichigo opened her eyes from her slumber, heart pounding. She was aroused again. It had to be Masaya in her dreams. But why was Kisshu the one fulfilling these dreams? Something just wasn't adding up to all of this. Ichigo sighed and got out of bed, the cold air peircing her naked flesh. She shivered and saw a pair of golden eyes peering out of her closet.

In instinct, Ichigo screamed and covered herself. The golden eyes laughed, then Kisshu was in front of her.

"Wh-What are you doing here you prevert don't stare at me!" Ichigo screeched at the Green haired alien.

"Whats the big deal, you almost let me have sex with you last night. Why'd you make me stop anyways? You were enjoying yourself." Kisshu smirked. That knowing look in his eyes made Ichigo's blood boil.

"I made you stop because I'm in love with Masaya! Not you! I wish it had been Mas-"

"SHUT UP ICHIGO!" Kisshu yelled, bangs covering his eyes so the pain wasn't visabel, "I thought... you started to like me"

"Why would I ever like someone like you Kisshu." Ichigo snarled. She didnt care that she was hurting him, she honestly did not care. This was Kisshu's fault after all, wasn't it?

"Please just... Stop..." Kisshu pleaded. Ichigo didn't hear him, she didnt want to hear him.

"You're just an imature stalker that doesnt know when to leave a girl alone!" And suddenly she was against the wall. Kisshu was kissing her. What the hell was he thinking. Ichigo started to struggle against his grasp. She was about to be raped! By her stalker, why didn't she see this comming?! She felt the contact between there lips disapear. What? He was stopping?

"Did you feel anything when I did that?" Kisshu asked, the despration in his voice clear, there was nothing playfull about him right now.

"Fear" She simply stated, shaking a little bit.

"Fear... Because whenever I kiss you, It feels like something is shocking my lips. It pains me to see you with that bastard because I always want to be close to you. Hearing you say my name without any hatred, it made my heart leap with joy" Ichigo stares at him dumbfounded. He was declareing his love for her.

"Kisshu, I... Please leave, I can't. Betraying the girls is just something..." Ichigo started then saw his ears droop, and his eyes go sad.

"Goodbye, Ichigo. I understand" and he was gone. Ichigo fell to her knee's. What was going on? Why was her heart pounding? Warm salty tears started to slide down her cheeks. Why was she crying for Kisshu? Maybe the sadness in his normally happy, playful eyes? She slowly got into her cafe uniform. He had pleasured her in ways no one had before. She hadn't let him, but the second time she found herself saying his name.

She dragged her feet out of her room and to the cafe. Was he still going to show up when she's aroused? How did he always know anyways? There were so many thoughts running threw her mind she couldn't think straight, and everything seemed to go by in a blur that day. Mint not working and having a tea break. Lettuce breaking thnigs. Pudding performing tricks. And Zakuro was being herself as well. Ichigo continously moped the same spot all day. No one said anything to her that day, she clearly didnt want anyone to talk to her anyways.

Soon, it was time for her to go home, and when she did, she went straight home and slept. She was tired of today. She wanted it to end.

/

_Thrusting was as strong as ever. Pounding into me, the bed shaking. Suddenly, the pleasure was gone._

_"Ichigo, I can't keep doing this." A voice spoke. I opened my eyes, expecting to see Masaya above me. But it was Kisshu. For some reason, I wasn't shocked. Like I knew it was him._

_"Kisshu?"_

_"I can't do this in the dream world with you anymore. You don't love me." Kisshu's sad eyes looked to the window, "I've enjoyed this time with you. But, I'm going to allow another being to take my place in this mission. I'm going back home and someone will take my place. Goodbye, my love" _

_He was gone before i could speak. Why did he always leave before I could say anything to him? Even in my dreams he haunts me._

_/_

__Theres chapter 3~


	4. Chapter 4

Ichigo was tossing and turning, she couldn't sleep any longer. Why was it Kisshu in her dream? What was the going back to his planet nonsense She couldn't understand it. She got out of bed and put a jacket on over her pajamas's. It was still dark outside and the starts were lighting up the night sky. Ichigo walked outside and shivered. It was chilly out tonight. Ichigo sighed, a puff of breath being seen coming from her mouth.

She walked along the cold empty streets of Tokyo. Everything was quiet, peaceful almost. Everything nagged her to go find Kisshu, to confront him about this dream she had. What was she supposed to do now? She looked up at the stars and sighed.

"Its cold out tonight, isn't it Ichigo?" a fimilar voice called out. Ichigo looked up to see Kisshu sitting on a roof, then realized she had wandered to where they had first met.

"Uhm... Yeah." Ichigo mumbled under her breath, not knowing what to say to him.

"I'm enjoying my last night on Earth. In the morning I go back home."

"What? But that was just..." Ichigo looked confused, as Kisshu floated down to her he let out a sigh.

"I've been manipulating your dreams, Ichigo. How else was i supposed to spend time with you so you wouldn't attack? I don't know how it lead to sex every time though."

"K-Kisshu..." Ichigo whispered, tears stinging her eyes. Kisshu slowly averted his eyes elsewhere.

"This is what you wanted... me to be gone, isn't it?"

"Don't go!"

"What?" Kisshu looked at her surprised. Tears streamed down her cheeks and she was shaking a little bit. Her cheeks were flushed red and her chocolate brown eyes glistening in the moonlight.

"Let me speak this time... You never let me speak" Ichigo's voice shook, hands trembling. What was she supposed to say? She didn't want him to leave. But they were enemy's. She was betraying her friends right now. What was she to do?

"Alright, I'll hear you out."

"I... Don't want you to leave. I push you away because were enemy's... and sometimes I want to hug you and make everything alright.. To make your people stop suffering. If i didn't have to protect the Earth, I'd help you. I really would. But Earth is my home, and my people live here and I have to defend them because against you, they wouldn't stand a chance. I want to be your friend Kisshu, I want to help you. Can't we compromise about the issue's our two planets have?" Ichigo couldn't look at him, not in his eyes.

"Ichigo..."

"So please don't go... Please.. We can save your planet without killing mine!" Ichigo pleaded with him.

"If you give me something." Kisshu stated.

"What is it?" _'he's gonna ask for sex I know it!'_ Ichigo's mind screamed.

"A kiss" Kisshu smiles cheekily, "A real one, on the lips, at least ten seconds"

"Your sure specific." Ichigo giggled.

"Well I wanna get what I want." Kisshu smirked a toothy grin. Ichigo leaned close to him, Kisshu's heart was pounding. He was finally gonna get a kiss, from Ichigo, the love of his life. Ichigo pressed her lips against his, blushing madly. Kisshu responded instantly, wrapping his arms around her, wanting this to last forever. Ichigo hesitantly put her arms around his neck. This was wonderful, she had to admit. His lips were soft and he was gentle when he didn't have to force her.

Ichigo decided it was times up and pulled out of the kiss, her face scarlet red. Kisshu opened his eyes looking into her chocolate ones.

"W...Would you like to spend the night at my house?" Ichigo looked to the side, not being able to blush anymore.

"How could I possibly pass up an oprtunity to sleep with my neko-Chan?" He smiles and teleported them to her room in a ripple of air. Ichigo felt light headed once they got there and a little bit dizzy. Is that what its like to teleport?

"Maybe It's time for those dreams to come to life."

"Really?" Kisshus eyes lit up happily. Being able to be with her like that was more than he could ask for. Ichigo nodded and wiggled out of his arms. Kisshu looked at her confused, wondering what she was about to do.

"Sit down." She ordered and he obeyed, sitting on the side of her bed. She got down on her knee's in front of his and pulled his shorts down. "I thought I'd start by returning your favors." Ichigo mumbled shyly and pulled his boxers down as well. Ichigo put her hand around the base of his penis and rubbed up and down his member with her other hand, rubbing the tip when her hand was at his head with her thumb.

"I-Ichigo" Kisshu let out a low moan, feeling himself get harder. Ichigo then rubbed the back of his frenulum and coronal ridge at the back of the head of Kisshu's penis. Ichigo licked the head of his cock lightly and then up and down his shaft. As she got back up to his head, she took the head into her mouth.

"O-Oh Ichigo" Kisshu moaned out for the second time, leaning his head back. Ichigo sucked on the head of his cock then slowly inched her way down until she was deep throating him. She heard Kisshu's moans the more she got in him. Her movements became faster as her saliva made as a good lube. twisting her head to get different angles and humming him.

"I-Ichigo!"

Ichigo gently stroked his balls with her hands. she swirled her saliva around his shaft then sucked on his head again, then inched her way back down.

"I'm gonna cum, Ichigo!" He griped her blankets and Ichigo pulled away, "Hey! Continue sucking!" Kisshu hissed.

"Payback" Ichigo winked, smirking at him.

"Oh, you naughty kitty. I'll have to punish you for that." Kisshu pulls her up on the bed and began to undress the cat girl.

They started out in a passionent kiss. Kisshu took his shirt off and tossed it to the ground. He kissed down her jaw line and ended at her neck. He stayed there for a while, sucking at her neck before moving on to her breasts. They were firm and her nipples were peaked. He took a nipple into his mouth and gently sucked. He heard Ichigo gasp and she arched her back, making him take more of her tit into his mouth. He stroked her other breast with his hand, pinching her nipple, then massaging her breast.

"K-Kisshu, I wan't you, please.." Ichigo whispered. Kisshu could barley hear her, but did as he was told and came back up to meet his lips to hers.

"As you wish, Koneko-Chan."

"P-Please be gentle, it's my first time after all..." Ichigo mumbled blushing, looking away. Kisshu nodded and places his head at her entrance. Ichigo put her legs around his hips to give him more access. He slowly pressed into her, stretching his tiny hole with his member. He forced his way past her barrier.

"K-Kisshu!" Ichigo cried out in pain. He gave her a sad look and kissed her cheek.

"The pain will be over soon." He reasured her and pressed in deeper. Ichigo nodded, tears stinging her eyes. He broke away the last of her hymen. Ichigo let out a small whimper. He gently kissed her lips and she replied to the kiss but leaning into his lips. She slightly moved her hips, signaling him that it was okay for him to move.

He started off nice and slow. Pumping into her at a steady pace, allowing her to adjust.

"Oh kisshu... Kisshu." Ichigo moaned, feeling the pleasure building up.

"Ichigo." he moaned low, holding himself back for her sake.

"Oh god kisshu faster!" Ichigo screamed out and she got her wish. Kisshu moved his hips faster, meeting her hips with a smack of skin colliding together.

"Oh harder! harder Kisshu!" Ichigo screamed out, thrashing her head from side to side. Kisshu grabbed her hips and thrust harder. Her walls tightened around him, making his movements slow a bit. She was near her climax, and he was near his.

"Ichigo! oh gods! Your so tight."

"I'm gonna cum Kisshu!" Ichigo began to move her hips, not being able to sit still. er whole body grew warm. The intensity growing in her. She let out a long moan and she came onto Kisshu throbbing member.

"Ichigo!" Kisshu moaned out as he came, beads of sweat on his forehead. His movements slowed as he came to a stop. He took his cock out of her and laid down beside the panting cat girl. he stroked her cheek and smiled.

"Did you enjoy that, my naughty kitty?"

"Mm" Ichigo rolled onto her side and cuddled him, head on his chest.

"Sleep tight, Ichigo." Kisshu smiled and patted her head as the she drifted off into a slumber.

/

Thats the end of Chapter 4 =DD critasism is welcome :3


	5. Chapter 5

Ichigo could hear a light grumbling and a beeping noise. Where was that coming from? She opened her eyes to see that Kisshu was no longer beside her. Worried that he may have left for his home planet after having sex with her, she sprang up from bed and scrambled with clothes to go find him

"Kitty? What are you doing?" Kisshu tilted his head, bashing her pink, beeping alarm clock. She stared at him, then looked over at the alarm clock.

"Getting clothes... What are you doing to my alarm clock?" Ichigo mumbled, relieved to see that he was still here.

"It won't shut up! It's been going off for an hour!" Kisshu complained, bashing the alarm clock again.

"An hour?! Why didn't you wake me up?!" Ichigo screeched and threw clothes around to look for her school uniform. She found it in her closet hanging up neatly and threw it on quickly.

"Aww, Neko-Chan I like it when you run around without clothes. Can't you do it some more?" Kisshu smiled innocently.

"I have to get to school! There's five minutes till the bell!" Ichigo panicked and grabbed did her hair quickly, it was messily in their normal pig tails, and she didn't bother fixing them.

"kitty cat, calm down."

"How can I calm down?! If I'm late for school again their gonna give me detention! I can't be late for work or Ryou will dock my pay even more than he already has!"

"I'll take you to school."

"Oh.. Right." Ichigo blushed, feeling silly for freaking out when Kisshu can easily teleport her to school.

"Now relax, you got three minutes." Kisshu stood and puts his boxers and pants on. "Wheres my shirt?" Kisshu asked, looking around the room. Ichigo helped him look around, then noticed it up on the ceiling fan. Giggling, Ichigo pointed to it. Kisshu stared at her for a moment confused, then looked down her arm, and past to where she was pointing.

"How'd it get up there?" Kisshu chuckled and flew up and took his shirt off the fan and threw it on and put his arms around Ichigo. "Time for school" and they were gone.

When Ichigo finally took in her surroundings, she was sitting at a desk in the very back of the room, nto her usual seat. Ichigo blinked a few times and stood up, prepairing to go to her normal seat. Cold fingers latched onto her ankle and she jumped.

"pst, I-chi-go." Kisshu said in a hushed sing song tone. She looked down quickly to see that he was under the desk. She slowly sat back down and hissed down to him.

"What are you doing here? someone is gonna see you."

"No they won't."

And soon enough, the bell had rang. The class stood, and bowed to the teacher and said good morning, than sat down.

"Today's class will be Geography." The teachers voice rang out. Ichigo groaned mentally, she hated Geography Although, she just simply hated school. she could feel Kisshu stroking her thigh, then gently push her legs apart. Ichigo flushed red, but didn't object. His tongue traced around her thighs, then slipped a finger in her panties and pulled them down.

"Kisshu i'm in class." Ichigo whispered down to him.

"It's okay, just relax." Kisshu smiled up at her then slowly spread her open. She bit her lip when she felt his tongue trail its way up. How was she supposed to pay attention to her studies with him feeling her up? he sucked on her clit and she let out a small gasp, earning some looks from her class mates. She smiled at them nervously, wondering how they hadn't noticed Kisshu yet.

Soon Ichigo was hazed with lust. Her body was hot and she stopped thinking about her studies and the other class mates. until Kisshu stopped Ichigo looked down at him with an angered look. Kisshu winked and pointed to the door and dissapeared. Ichigo quickly stood and pulled her panties up, earning looking from the class.

"Yes, Momomiya-san?" The teacher looked at her annoyingly.

"I need to pee." Ichigo said, face still flushed.

"Hurry back." The teacher waved his hand, dismissing her. Ichigo horridly walked out of the room and searched for Kisshu. That idiot, she was dripping right now. she could feel it down her thighs. Ichigo soon came to see one of Kisshu's arm wraps. she picked it up and kept walking down the hall, soon to see the other, then his shoes, his shirt, his pants, then his boxers. He had scattered his clothes throughout the school? What if someone else had seen these! Ichgio walked into the room where his boxers were left in front of where his boxers had been left. She saw a naked Kisshu sitting at the desk grinning at her.

Ichigo shut the door behind her and stared at him for a moment.

"Good morning, Ms. Momomiya." Kisshu grinned and stood up, bowing. Ichigo giggled a bit, but decided to play the role she was giving.

"Good morning Kisshu." She walked over to the teachers desk and pretended to look over some papers. "On today's agenda, looks like were gonna have too," She unzipped her dress, "Have a sexual education lesson."

Kisshu studied her movements with his eyes. Hungry for her, wanting her. "Okay." he sat back down. Ichigo dropped her dress to her feet and stepped out. she slipped her shoes off and her socks, then un clipped her bra, sitting on the desk facing him.

"What's first?" Kisshu asked innocently. Ichigo made his way over to him, eyes shinning with lust. She stopped beside him and straddled his hips.

"First, I'm gonna ride you." She held his dick and lowered herself onto him. Kisshu's hands rested on her hips.

It all started quickly, Ichigo grinding against him, Kisshu leaned his head back to moan. Ichigo attacked his neck, leaving marks all over his neck.

"Oh Ichigo." Kisshu moaned out. He began to thrust his hips upward, making the grinding harder.

"kisshu!" Ichigo moaned and leaned her head on his shoulder. She had already been wet, her body was getting more hot. Then Kisshu hit a spot inside her that made her scream out his name. Kisshu grinned and put her on the desk and pounded against that spot.

"Kisshu! Oh Right there! Kisshu!" Ichigo moaned loud and she was close. She tossed her head from side to side.

"Ichigo!" Kisshu moaned and came, Ichigo cumming with him. They stayed like that panting until Kisshu pulled out of her, his cum slowly dripping out of her stretched pussy. Ichigo hugged his neck and kissed him. He gladly kissed back, putting his arms around her.

"That was great, Kisshu." Ichigo smiled sweetly at him and he gave her a peck on the lips.

"It was just as pleasurable for me, my sweet sex kitten." Kisshu winked.

yay another chapter =D i'm so sorry it took so long to update ._. writers block and i was busy with school DX


End file.
